


Man With a Mission

by tigerlady (shetiger)



Series: FU CBS [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetiger/pseuds/tigerlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ and Hotch are getting ready for a party--but they get a little delayed. Takes place a few months after the end of Way Back Into Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man With a Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I left a prompt over on the kink meme for JJ/Hotch, sex on a table/countertop, partially clothed. And then I went about answering it with this. Thank you to smittywing for cheering and betaing. :D

The first time is in her bed, with the door shut but not locked, the bedside lamp on so that they can see each other's shadowed bodies.

It's not many times after that before they start doing it all over her house. The couch, the living room floor. The shower, more often than she can count. She gave him a blow job on the staircase once, and she'd totally do it again if it weren't so damn hard on her knees. He ate her out one afternoon when she was in the middle of making cookies, pushing her up on the countertop and stripping her shorts and panties down to her ankles before he went to town.

Whenever the boys are away, really, it's anything goes. She'd suspect him of trying to wipe Will's memory off of every surface in the place, but Hotch isn't like that. As alpha-male as he can be (and God, that used to get her wet at the most inconvenient times), he respects her past, whatever and whoever was in it. No, once they've been together a few months, JJ figures out that Aaron Hotchner is _just that kinky_.

(They still haven't played that game of 'I Never'. She's pretty damn sure that his tendency to drink when others do isn't the only reason he'd end up trashed.)

When she looks up from her eyeshadow compact and spots him watching her in the mirror, her nipples immediately harden and so does her clit. Aaron's sprawled against the door frame, his shirt only buttoned halfway, cuffs undone, and with the boys already at the sitter's, there's no way it isn't happening now.

"You really think we have enough time?" she asks. The game starts at five, but they agreed to meet once the pre-show festivities got started. She wouldn't normally worry about being late, but this is their first attempt at a Super Bowl party since that fateful one years ago.

Aaron shrugs. "It's up to you. I'm not in a hurry."

She hesitates. If there's anyone on the team who's likely to get there early, it's Spencer, and she doesn't want him sitting there alone for too long. But there's a certain tightness riding Aaron's shoulders, not to mention her own, and she thinks maybe taking a moment for themselves might be the best possible thing they could do. Besides, with the way her body's heating up just from the way he's looking at her, she doesn't think it'll take that long at all.

JJ finds his eyes again in the mirror and holds his gaze as she starts unbuttoning her blouse. She's on the last one when he finally breaks, taking the distance between them in one long step. He leans over her, nuzzling into her neck as he pushes his hand between the open lapels to find her breast.

"Hotch," she breathes, arching back into him, pushing herself into his hand.

"It drives me crazy when you wear this blouse," he says, nudging his knuckles against the black cotton. "Because I never know what color you're going to wear underneath."

She rolls her shoulders, forcing the blouse to drop down her arms and open further to reveal the race-car red she picked today. "Why do you think I do it?"

He makes a high-pitched noise in the back of his throat and swoops in to kiss her. He's got his hand on the back of her head, like he likes to do, and JJ relaxes into his strength, letting him melt her brains out with his kiss. They keep kissing until her back is starting to feel the strain and his has to be aching, and then he finally pulls away. JJ doesn't waste any time. She stands up so she can get out of her jeans and underwear. She's untangling her ankle from satin when she hears plastic slide across Formica.

"I am going to kill you if you broke my peach lipstick."

"I'll buy you a new one," he says, turning her to face him. She runs a hand down his chest, over the hard bulge in his slacks. She will never, ever get tired of the way he looks at her with such fierce want.

She stretches up on her toes, mouth hovering over his as she says, "They don't make that shade anymore."

"You're beautiful without it," he says, and lifts her onto the countertop.

"Thank you, but that's not the--" She loses track of the sentence completely as he draws his finger over her vulva, up to her clit for just a teasing moment, and then back down before finally pushing inside. "Oh, yeah."

He chuckles. "I know," he says, and starts a slow rhythm, hand cupped so that the base of his finger slides against her clit with every stroke.

"Oh, God, Aaron," she says when he adds a second finger. She's got her fingers curled tight into his sleeves--he's definitely going to be wrinkled tonight unless he changes--nails probably biting into his muscles, but he doesn't even seem to notice. She leans back a little, resting her shoulders against the mirror, and there it is, the perfect angle. It's almost automatic by now to let her moans rise, to not guard against the shout as she comes. When he finally pulls his fingers free, giving her a chance to catch her breath, she finds herself laughing inside, half-wondering if he's trained her like Pavlov. When they're in bed, it means they have to be quiet; anywhere else, she can be as vocal as she wants to be.

It's kind of genius, actually, and she wouldn't put it beyond him at all.

(She still thinks it's really because he's kinda kinky.)

"You okay?" he asks softly, then nips at her earlobe.

"Mmm, fantastic." She hooks her fingers into his waistband and tugs him forward enough that she can get a good grip on his zipper. "About to get better, I'm pretty sure."

His breathing is harsh as she gets his pants undone. He watches her hands as she guides his boxers over his cock and down his hips. She barely gets her hand on him before he pulls it away and presses a kiss right below Henry's ring.

"I love you," he says, and it's still so new to hear that, even though he's never been stingy with words or actions, that she's crying out at the very first brush of his cock. She wraps her legs around his hips and _pulls_, impatient to have him in her.

The counter is a little too short for his legs, but somehow they manage it. She braces one hand on the counter beside her and wraps the other around his neck. There's sweat dampening his hairline already; he'll definitely need to change shirts before they go.

His thrusts are slow, but powerful, lifting her ass and scooting her backwards with each one. Finally she's pressed up tight against the mirror, with no place to go, and all that power winds up focused on just the right spot.

"Oh, God," she gets out right before the shudders start, huge rolling waves of them crashing straight up her body. They're so strong she thinks she might strain something in her head, but then she reaches the peak and she couldn't care less if her head fell off.

"Fuck, Jaje." He drops his head to her shoulder with a small hiccup of a grunt. She can feel his cock pulsing within her, the wet spill of his orgasm.

(Yeah, he's probably going to have to change his pants, too. Maybe she'll be able to talk him into jeans this time.)

They rest together for a few breaths, but the edge of the counter is digging into the backs of her thighs and she's way too scrunched up to be comfortable. Aaron groans a little as he pulls out and straightens, obviously feeling it, too. He snags the tissue box from the far side of the vanity, the side he didn't shove all her stuff towards, and passes it to her.

"Thanks," she says, grabbing a handful. He nods and sags down onto her stool. He takes a few deeper breaths, then starts stripping off his shirt. JJ pauses in her cleanup, just taking the time to enjoy the show. Once his shirt is off, he kisses her knee, then stands to kick his pants off the rest of the way. He's naked except for his watch, and that seems to draw his attention.

"Plenty of time left," he says with a smile.

"As long as we're both pretending that we wouldn't be better off with a shower."

"You're fine. I might take a quick rinse." He picks up his clothes off the floor, then kisses her again before moving towards the bath. He pauses at the doorway, though, looking over his shoulder with a devilish gleam. "Have you ever thought about getting a tree house for Henry?"

Oh, yeah. Definitely kinky.

END


End file.
